<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Full Moon Blues by jung_anders</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114556">My Full Moon Blues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_anders/pseuds/jung_anders'>jung_anders</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Connection Threads [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Craving, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Mental Instability, Mental Support, Multi, Oozaru craze, Oral Sex, Saiyans don't understand humans, Saiyans on Earth! AU, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf yamcha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:22:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_anders/pseuds/jung_anders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The full moon can affect you, even when you don't have the trigger anymore.<br/>It's good to have mental and physical support.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beets/Tights Briefs, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Connection Threads [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I'm here for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bulma knocked on the door, letting out an annoyed huff. She tried to reach Vegeta for a week, but he didn't pick up the phone nor reply to her messages. Vegeta could go radio silent, but usually, it lasted for three-four days in a row.  </p><p>Bulma checked the moon calendar on her phone, making sure her calculations were right. She had many Saiyan friends and employees who got depressed and weary during the full moon phase. Despite cutting their tails off, Saiyans were still affected by its light. Yet, Vegeta seemed to be in control of it. Is something happen to him?</p><p>She knocked once more, thinking about using her army knife and break into his apartment. Before she reached her pocket, the door opened with a loud "<em> bang!".  </em>An odor of sweat mixed with coagulated blood hit her nostrils, making her flinch. </p><p>Vegeta stood in the doorway, leaning on its stile. His charcoal-gray tee slipped off his shoulder, showing bloody lacerates on his neck and collarbone. His black sweatpants were torn on his knee, and Bulma noticed a large bruise on it. A long cut run across his cheekbone and deep scratches marked his forearms. </p><p>He stared at Bulma for a minute before letting out a raspy "<em>oh."  </em></p><p>Bulma frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, "Oh? That's all you have to say? I tried to reach you for a week! You could tell me, 'Hey, it's the full moon phase, I won't be available!'"</p><p>Vegeta winced, massaging his temples, "I thought it's obvious, no?" </p><p>"What do you mean - obvious?" Bulma shrieked, pointing an accusing finger toward him, "I thought people should inform one another when something is going on with them!" She drew a long breath, "May I come in?"</p><p>Vegeta mumbled something under his breath, moving aside. Bulma stormed into his apartment, rushing to the window. Vegeta closed the door and followed her, collapsing on a pouf. Damn, this woman is making too much noise. </p><p>He studied the scratches on his arms, trying to get things together. His muscles were tense and ached, and his mind was still dizzy. He managed to control himself during this phase, yet, sometimes, the "full moon blues" got him hard. </p><p>Bulma opened the windows, and a breath of a fresh evening breeze drifted in. She gave Vegeta a worried look, "Did you ate? Do you want me to cook something for you?" </p><p>Vegeta smirked, giving her a mocking look, "No, thank you. Your culinary skills are more than questionable." </p><p>"Jerk." Bulma pouted, glancing at Vegeta's bed. The sheets got stained with blood, "Where do you keep your bedsheets?" </p><p>"In the wardrobe, lower shelve from the left." Vegeta was puzzled. Why is Bulma doing this? Why would she change his sheets, asking if he ate and concerned about his health? </p><p>Bulma tossed away the dirty sheets, pulling the clean sheet over the mattress, "Now, go and take a shower, mister. You smell like a rat who lives in a hospital trash bin." She straightened up, picking up the pillowcase, "A bubble bath always makes me feel better." </p><p>"Why." </p><p>"Why what?" Bulma turned to face Vegeta, and words stuck in her throat. His blank stare pierced her as if trying to read her mind. Bulma swallowed thickly, trying to stretch the pillowcase over the pillow.</p><p>"Why are you doing this?" Vegeta coughed, staring at her. He didn't sound mad or indifferent but confused. "Asking me about my well-being, changing my bedsheets...why?" </p><p>"Because this is how humans are, you dumbass." Bulma gave him a warm smile but rolled her eyes a bit, "Well, not all humans, of course, but those who are close to one another." </p><p>She threw the pillow on the bed, "Yes, we are dating for less than three months, but..." Bulma blushed a bit, hiding her gaze, "We are growing close to one another." </p><p>Bulma cleaned her throat and threw a clean towel on Vegeta. It hit his forehead and slid on his knees, "Get your ass to the shower, and I'll order us a pizza. Deal?" </p><p>"I'm not hungry." Vegeta picked up the towel and got up from the pouf, "You can take things from the fridge or the pantry if you are." He turned on his heels, storming into the bathroom. </p><p>"Yeesh!" Bulma sticks her tongue out. She sighed and cast the blanket over his bed. Okay, what does he got in the fridge? Oh, apples. Would do.</p><p>Bulma washed herself an apple and took a bite from the fruit. She wasn't hungry as well, but she needed to keep her hands busy. She came closer to the window, breathing the warm night air and watching the stars. </p><p>Vegeta turned off the tap and pressed the fresh towel against his burning face. He pondered Bulma's words, which were new and strange to him. His previous relationships moved from a quick thing to a tiring battle. And Mother forbid him of talking about his long time pining for his idiot of a friend. </p><p>He wrapped the towel around his waist, getting out of the bathroom. The shower soothed his senses a bit, yet, they worked on their maximum. He could hear or smell things from a far distance. </p><p>Vegeta entered the guest room and saw Bulma's slender figure next to the window. A gentle whiff of her fragrance and strawberry shampoo reached him, making his heartbeat rush. </p><p>Vegeta chuckled and shook his head. He hated to admit it, but Bulma was the one with whom he could open up a bit and show his vulnerability. She got under his skin, and he had no choice but to surrender. </p><p>Bulma got lost in her thoughts and shivered when Vegeta rested his palm on her shoulder. She turned around and pressed her hand over her chest, "Damn it, Vegeta! I almost jumped out of the window." </p><p>A wicked smile appeared on Vegeta's lips, "You are too selfish to do such a thing." </p><p>Bulma scowled and opened her mouth, searching for a witty retort, when Vegeta reached his hands, pulling her closer. She blinked in surprise, but when Vegeta buried his nose in her hair, Bulma realized he needs a quiet intimacy. </p><p>She hugged him back, raking her fingers through the hair on his nape. Vegeta stared at her before pulling her into a greedy kiss. </p><p>***</p><p>Two rough, calloused hands entwined around Bulma's fragile frame, pressing her against the muscular and robust chest. A large palm squeezed her round breast, tweaking a nipple, and the other one grabbed her curvy hip, digging into its smooth flesh. </p><p>He leaned closer, breathing to her ear, "<em> Maare..." </em> </p><p>This word came out as a plea, a cry, a moan. </p><p>When lost in passion, Vegeta whispered feverishly in his native language, clinging to her. Bulma listened to his words with awe as a lost song of his people. She arched against Vegeta's broad chest, trailing her nails up his thick thigh. He let out a hoarse chuckle, grazing his teeth over the soft skin of her neck.  </p><p>Vegeta slid his fingers between Bulma's hips, brushing them against her slick and hot folds. Bulma gasped in surprise, clenching around Vegeta's manhood and biting her lips. </p><p>Vegeta chuckled, adding a vigorous thrust:</p><p>"Almost there, aren't you?" </p><p>Bulma clenched her teeth, and a bead of sweat trailed down her temple, "Watch me, homeboy." </p><p>"Ha." Vegeta licked the damp skin of her neck, teasing her swollen nub, "I know..."<em>  thrust,  </em> "That you will scream and wake my..."  <em> thrust,  </em>"Neighbours." </p><p>"You bastard..." Bulma sank her nails into Vegeta's hip, only to hear his mocking laughter. Those frigging Saiyans! </p><p>Bulma trapped his hand between her hips, only adding fuel to the fire. She knew she lost the battle, but she won't scream. Oh, no. She would not give him this pleasure.  </p><p>She tried to lower her head, but Vegeta grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. He let out a feral growl, thrusting deep into her body. After a couple of thrusts, he shivered, reaching his orgasm. Bulma whimpered, seeing white, and fell into the sweet oblivion. </p><p>Bulma went limp on the mattress, panting and shaken, trying to cool down. She turned her head and saw Vegeta nestling on the edge of the bed, staring into the window. </p><p>"I hope no one knocked on the door." She grinned and propped herself on the elbows, "How about a cuddle session?"</p><p>Vegeta turned to her, smirking, "You can hold back indeed. Well done." </p><p>"Ass." Bulma kicked him with her foot, but it was like kicking a concrete wall. Vegeta chuckled once more and flumped on the mattress, resting his head on his arms. Bulma rolled next to him and hugged his waist, placing her head on his shoulder. </p><p>Vegeta closed his eyes, enjoying the tranquility of the moment. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Somewhere I Belong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yamcha is having his moon craze, but Tien is here for him.</p><p>The art I post is drawn by Froeken_K on Twitter. She is amazing!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tien turned off the lights in his shop, locking the door behind. He took a couple of deep breaths, rubbing his tired eyes. Yamcha is probably home now, enjoying his seasonal vacation. Coincidentally, it correlated with the full moon week.</p><p>The week of the full moon was hard on Yamcha. He stopped eating and went low-spirited. A day before the full moon, he left deep into the mountains and returned three days later, exhausted and covered with blood and dirt.</p><p>When Yamcha started to take master Korin's medicine, his state improved significantly. Yet, he and Tien monitored his ups and downs in his mood and well-being before the full moon rose. Who knew what kind of side effects the medicine had?</p><p>Tien took off, winging his way home. He and Yamcha lived in the mountains, but they choose it for different reasons - Tien sought privacy, while Yamcha didn't want to risk other people with his "illness."</p><p>Tien landed in front of their house, observing the landscape next to it. The green of the trees and the grass turned grey under the night skies. The stars' soft gleam shone upon the mountains' sharp peaks alongside the moon's almost full wheel.</p><p>He yawned, rubbing his tired eyes. Due to the upcoming Valentine's day, his little flower shop got crowded with people. Luckily, his acquaintance florist brought him fresh flowers, so Tien was ready for this customer wave. A good shower and meditation were the best weapons against fatigue.</p><p>Tien entered the house and saw the lights in the kitchen were on. Yamcha's "Taitan" baseball uniform hung down from the drying rack, among other clothing. The guest room was tidy, and an aromatic tang of spices mixed with the whiff of meat and vegetables.</p><p>"He-e-yy, Tien, my man, my dude, what's up?" Yamcha's head peeked up from the kitchen's door, "You came just in time! The dinner is almost ready. How was your day?"</p><p>Tien discerned an unhealthy glimmer in his boyfriend's eyes and a slight crimson tint on his tanned cheeks.</p><p>"It was busy but went well." Tien gave him a reassuring smile. "And yours?"</p><p>"Man, this season was a blast!" Yamcha returned to the kitchen, and Tien followed him. Yamcha's orange sweatpants draped down his legs, and he had no shirt on him. He collected his raven black hair into a ponytail, as he always did when he was busy with home chores.</p><p>Yamcha placed the wok next to the stove and turned it off, "Did you know we took first place in the West city league? I even managed to train during this hella packed game schedule!" He let out a nervous giggle, "I bet you trained a lot when I was away, eh?"</p><p>"In a way, yes." Tien patted Yamcha on the shoulder. Yamcha jerked away and screwed his face, "Ugh..."</p><p>"Is it hurt?" He gave Yamcha a worried look. Yamcha gave him a shit-eating grin, "No, it's not that..." He licked his lips, turning his gaze away, "Can you take a shower, please?"</p><p>"Ah." Yes, Yamcha's sense of smell played bad jokes with him before the full moon phase, "I planned to take a shower and meditate before dinner."</p><p>"Sorry, dude." Yamcha sighed, rubbing his forearm, "It's nothing personal, I swear."</p><p>"I know." Tien looked around, "Is Puar here, too?"</p><p>"No, she stayed in the city with Launch and Raditz." Yamcha yawned, serving the table. "The poor girl wants some company. Speaking of which, where is Chiaotzu?"</p><p>"He is visiting my florist. He is not well recently."</p><p>"I see." Yamcha picked up the chopsticks, examining them, "The food is getting cold."</p><p>"Oh, right. I'll take a shower now." Tien was happy to conclude this awkward dialogue.</p><p>Yamcha contorted himself behind the table, swirling the chopsticks between his fingers. He scratched his left shoulder, trying to get rid of the tingling sensation in his body. Was it the medicine? Or, the full moon phase affection? Who the hell knows.</p><p>Yet, it was good to know that Tien is around.</p><p>***</p><p>Tien insisted on washing the dishes after dinner. Yamcha didn't protest due to his sudden energy drop. He rested his head on his arms, watching his boyfriend's strong back. Ripped muscles moved under the tight skin with each movement.</p><p>Yamcha swallowed thickly, fidgeting on the chair. His cheeks flushed, and a drop of sweat trailed down his neck. Fuck, he needs to stick his feral needs somewhere else before he ravishes Tien's body against the sink.</p><p>But he needed Tien now. He wanted to hug his fit body, kiss his lips, suck his...okay, okay, too soon. Yamcha bit his lip, and a shiver ran down his spine.</p><p>Tien placed the last plate in the dish rack and returned to the table. He pulled the chair out, sinking on it. After a couple of moments, he caught Yamcha's hungry gaze on his chest and turned his head to face him.</p><p>Yamcha jumped on his chair, and his ears turned red. He tried to sneak away, but Tien grinned, opening his arms wide, grabbing him by the waist, "Come here, you horndog."</p><p>Yamcha slid into his boyfriend's arms, hugging his broad shoulders. Tien let out a short breath when Yamcha's hot tongue trailed up his neck, and he breathed into Tien's ear, "I need you."</p><p>"Shall we go to...ah, to the bed first?" Tien tried to keep his cool. Yamcha raised his head, shaking it, "No. Not yet."</p><p>Yamcha sank on his knees, trailing his hands over Tien's sculpted torso. He pressed his palm against Tien's crotch, massaging it a bit. Luckily, Tien was in his loose green pants, and Yamcha could feel his arousal. He gave him a wicked grin before sliding his hand beneath his pants.</p><p>"Let me take care of you, buddy." Yamcha yanked down Tien's pants, tossing them away. He placed himself between Tien's legs, licking the tip of his throbbing length and giving it a couple of strokes. Tien drew out a shaky breath, trailing his fingers through Yamcha's messy hair.</p><p>Yamcha smirked, pressing his tongue against Tien's balls, and slid his fingertips down his fit thigh. He trailed his tongue up the length and took Tien's dick into his mouth, sucking it eagerly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>He enjoyed his lover's hand in his hair, the hot and throbbing flesh in his mouth, the closeness between them. At some point, he took all of it into his mouth, and his nose brushed against Tien's lower abdomen.</p><p>"Yamcha, I..." Tien hissed, trying to prolong this sensation, but he couldn't hold back anymore. He arched on the chair, clenching Yamcha's hair.</p><p>After a couple of seconds, Yamcha pulled back, coughing and wiping his mouth. His eyes glowed with avid desire.</p><p>"And now, let's move to the bed."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I trust you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beets is always on guard, keeping his emotions and passions to himself. However, Tights is the one, who can set him free.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beets opened his eyes, gazing into the bleak gray sky. He sprawled on the meadow, and his body still itched and ached a bit. His mind was empty yet, peaceful. </p><p>This night meandering in the Rakhat valley reminded him of the rituals before the Saarth. Yes, he did it because of his semi-Oozaru mental state, but it's always helped him get a grip on reality. </p><p>It was an early morning, and the grass was damp from the morning dew. The fog was dissolving, and patches of a pastel blue sky peeked from behind the milky clouds. </p><p>A distant warble of the blackbird reached Beets' ears, making him smile. The Earth's living world was a real treasure; no matter where he and his family went, there was always a discovery.  </p><p>Beets sat up, rubbing his face. He had to go home, wake Kale up, make her breakfast, dress her up, and take her to the daycare. Oh, and check out his father's well-being. Unlike him, Daikio transformed into Oozaru before, and he had better control over it. But who knows? Each moon cycle differed from one another.</p><p>Beets tried to raise himself on his feet but dropped back on his knees. Oops. He sighed and tried to get up once more, without great success. Beets kneeled in front of a massive stone, closing his eyes. Maybe he should give himself a couple of minutes before taking off. </p><p>A subtle spark of energy hit his senses. At first, he thought it was an animal, but after a moment, his eyes widened. He raised his head and gaped.</p><p>"Tights?"</p><p>Tights stood next to her bike, giving him a concerned look. She dressed down in a short chiffon dress and a black biker jacket. Not the best choice for such cold weather. </p><p>Beets made a titanic effort to get up on his wobbly feet, leaning against the rock.  </p><p>"Tights..." He choked and cleared his throat, "What are you doing here, dear? It's cold outside..."</p><p>Tights frowned, shaking her head, "That's all you have to say? You disappeared for a couple of days without telling me!"</p><p>She sneezed and shivered a bit, coming closer to him. </p><p>"My apologies." Beets squeezed his eyes shut, trying to focus, "I intended to tell you about my...moon blues, but it caught me all of a sudden." He bit his lip, trying not to collapse, "You have to stay away from me before the full moon. Mother knows what I'm capable of..."</p><p>"Hush." Tights reached him, touching his chest, "I know about the 'full moon syndrome.' But, you don't have to hide from me every month because of it." She hugged him, "We will find a way to deal with it." </p><p>Beets hugged her back, trying to protect her from the chill wind, "I appreciate it."</p><p>His legs betrayed him, and he fell over the ground, drawing Thighs with him. </p><p>"Whoo!" Tights collapsed atop of him, laughing, "Easy there!" She looked at him, smiling, "You were going home, right?" </p><p>"Well, yes. I do intend to get there." Beets stared up to the pale sky, "But, I afraid it'll take me a while." </p><p>"Uh-uh! No way." Tights pinched his sinewy arm, "I'll give you a ride on my bike. And don't argue with me! You are not in your prime at the moment." </p><p>Beets closed his tired eyes, "Deal."  </p><p>***</p><p>"Earthlings are fascinating beings, don't you think?"</p><p>Daikio exhaled a ring of smoke and knocked his pipe over the book's thick cover. </p><p>He and Beets lounged in the backyard of their house, enjoying the warm afternoon sun. Daikio claimed it was good for his bones, especially after the full moon. </p><p>Beets turned his head, rubbing his red and puffy eyes, "In what mean? They have a wide variety of traits."</p><p>"They kept a valuable trait." Daikio placed the pipe on the table next to him. "Haven't you noticed? You and Tights are dating for two Earth months, and she is ready to go and look for you whoever you were." </p><p>He slid his hand into the pocket, searching for the tobacco blend, "Yes, not all of the Earthlings are like this. Yet, their emotional flexibility is something to be envious of because we, the Saiyans, lost this ability many years ago."</p><p>"The sacred balance disruption?" Beets asked with a week voice, turning on his back in the hammock, "Is it?''</p><p>Daikio pressed the fresh tobacco in the pipe, "When the nation is stopping care for its individuals, the sand is running out before it collapses. Sacred balance or not, it affected us. And, look, where are we now." </p><p>"Warming our worn bones in the backyard?" Beets smirked, folding his arms behind his head, "Or, terrified by the fact we are living as refugees on a distant planet, waiting for our end as a race?" </p><p>"I would say both." Daikio lit his pipe, letting out a fragrant smoke cloud, "However, with Tights' help, you have a chance to regain this treasure - to experience emotions again. Don't be afraid of it, even during the little moon craze." </p><p>"There is a point in your words, oh the vice one." Beets yawned, glancing at his wristwatch. At four PM, he had to pick Kale from her daycare and help her with homework. Daikio would read with her, and he will take the math and handcrafting part.</p><p>***</p><p>"<em>Getting handsy, aren't we?" Tights grinned when Beets willowy yet, strong arms entwined around her delicate waist. It took him a while, but patience does wonders. </em></p><p>
  <em> He buried his long nose into her golden locks, muttering, "Booty call."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tights snorted, placing her palms over his, "Don't be such a prude! Go wild, sweety." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She pressed her rear against his crotch, making him growl.</em>
</p><p>Tights rolled over her stomach, resting her head on her arms. She smiled to herself, watching her lover asleep beside her, observing his slim yet, trim figure. </p><p>Step by step, Tights managed to break through the wall of cautiousness and vigilance that surrounded Beets' mind. He learned how to trust her and calmed down when he saw that their bed life could be safe, even during his "moon phase." </p><p>"<em>Yes!" She cried with pleasure, tilting her head back, "Yes! You are doing so well, god, yes!"  </em></p><p>
  <em> Beets towered over her, pressing her wrists against the mattress and pounding into her. At some point, he leaned closer, breathing something on his language to her ear, making her shiver in anticipation. Tights spread her hips, giving him better access to her body. </em>
</p><p>Tights glanced at the vase on the table. Fresh purple carnations glinted in the pale light of the street lamps, contrasting the black clay vase. She sighed, turning on her side and pressing her cheek against Beets' boney shoulder blades. </p><p>
  <em> "It was a great ride." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tights beamed, resting atop of Beets and trailing her thin fingers down his hollow cheek. Beets chuckled, hugging her, "You like it fast and furious, I see."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tights giggled, touching the purple bite mark on her neck, "You were amazing."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Beets turned his gaze away, "Tights, I..." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Shhh." She kissed his forehead, "I loved it. I wanted you to ravish me. To let go and have fun."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "But what if..."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "What if you?" Tights nuzzled his cheek, "I trust you enough to handle myself to you. It's time to trust yourself, even during the full moon week."  </em>
</p><p>Tights closed her eyes, hugging Beets from behind. One day, they will get there. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>